


你的宝宝

by 74lingcc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 乱伦, 大家都是动物, 斑类设定, 达米安未成年
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 达米安是一只轻种猫又，他被拉尔斯卖给布鲁斯，想要在这个重种的族群里得到位置，因此开始被成为底部的生活。（*关于大家的魂现：达米安是猫又，布鲁斯是狼，塔莉亚是狮子，迪克也是狮子，杰森是棕熊，提姆是黑豹，拉尔斯是蛇。小乔他们是外星人所以就只是个人。）
Relationships: all达米安, bottomdamian
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

===================================

布鲁斯发现了达米安。

准确来说是听到，他刚来这里的时候就感觉不对劲的热闹了，那些矜持的重种们在窃窃私语，动物们总容易受到刺激，有什么在这里活跃氛围，身为韦恩他有那种地位去打听，蝙蝠侠对一切的情报都感兴趣，这代表有备无患，这代表侦探的直觉，这代表——

他顺着被指点的方向看到了那个孩子。

一个活的孩子，无法检测骨龄，外表判断绝对儿童，看着过分稚嫩，那样的外表那样的身高，这是哪里的幼崽，这是哪里的轻种幼崽，轻种，轻种...——

布鲁斯瞳孔睁大，轻种在这样只是为重种繁衍而服务的宴会里出现只会被支配，即使明令禁止幼崽饲养，可所有重视后代的重种都会怀有这种邪恶念头，因为那样小的幼崽还没性成熟，可以被教育，被控制，能够被标记足够的气味，他会被更加容易的接纳成为家族成员，去怀孕，去心甘情愿不断被寄生怀虫，然后生下重种。。。

或许族群内乱伦合法，可布鲁斯感觉自己仍旧要更像一个人类，他眼皮跳动，努力听取更多的闲聊，那个小孩来自哪一家的，为什么会被送进来宴会，有哪里的家族想要借此上位吗，有重种需要联姻吗，对方的荷尔蒙这么淡这么小，在这么多的肉食动物里呆在，他肯定会不安害怕。

于是他打听到了对方的姓，阿尔古，阿尔古达米安。布鲁斯忧虑更加。

这是什么阴谋吗，一个阿尔古的轻种在这里，他们要干什么，侦探的本能开始在怀疑，一切不切实际的东西都在大脑里上演，布鲁斯邂逅过塔利亚，那个迷人又野性的重种......直到拉斯古出现了，那位恶魔之首，不死者，刺客联盟的主人，他是古老又可怕生物，出自沙漠的狮子，他的女儿也是狮子。

看来对方认出他了，那个老人带着幼小的轻种走到他面前，跟他说话。

“你好，侦探。”

拉斯古没打算揭露布鲁斯的真实身份：“你对这个小家伙有兴趣吗，他是一个优秀的刺客，我正要让他去进行历练。”

“什么历练。”

布鲁斯下意识的询问，他想要阻止这个恶魔的阴谋诡计，无论是做什么，都不应该让这样年龄的幼崽去进行。

“杀人，成为重种的附庸，做一个轻种该做的生育，什么的。”

老人的声音漫不经心，而他说的小孩也没有什么情绪，对方就像是要做一个生意，他们在看你，需要这个货物吗：

“韦恩，你需要一个助手为你杀人吗。”

“我想我应该出得起这个价钱。”

布鲁斯回答。

* * *

没有什么有钱人需要杀人，重种们都认为这个名门望族只是要买一个生育工具，而这样年轻稚嫩的轻种会有不少人喜欢，或许可以玩乐，又或者可以用一个过分年轻的小情人，

布鲁斯韦恩在离开宴会的时候带上了这个小孩，对方没有这个年纪该有的活泼，他不询问，不怎么吃东西，只是在看他，没有一般轻种的害怕跟臣服。

“怎么了。”

既然如此，布鲁斯就询问他，现在蝙蝠侠正在头疼，他该怎么处理对方呢，如此危险，这是披风斗士的直觉。

“你要抱抱我吗。”

达米安说，说得让人心惊胆战，这是一种践踏常规道德的询问，一个小年纪的小人在诱惑你，他这么小，只会在你的怀里占有一小部分位置，你可以跟他接吻，抚摸他，夺取对方的童贞。听着真恶心，看着真可怕，布鲁斯拒绝了，他不接触对方，不想顺应那个小刺客的套路。来自奥古家族的都是有毒生物，他已经遭殃过数次了。

“为什么。”这个小朋友在他身边蹦蹦跳跳，一种臆想上的东西，布鲁斯总觉得幼儿就该活泼，可达米安只在他身边沉稳的跟着：“我没有带匕首，我不会刺杀我的主人。”

轻种他在说话，声音很稚嫩，听着耳朵很痒：“我只是，渴求你的味道。”

他这样说，然后给布鲁斯露出耳朵，对方半魂现出了他的动物器官，小巧的猫耳朵，细长的猫尾巴，这是下位对上位者的讨好，他给你掌握他的动物信息：“抱抱我吧，伟大的重种啊。”

这种恭维并不能撼动布鲁斯，对方是谨慎又疯狂的黑暗骑士，他审视的看着达米安，再次拒绝。

“我并不伟大，也不对你有兴趣。”

重种可以用更加强硬的方式拒绝轻种，但大人并不想这样对一个或许换牙的幼崽，他能感觉对方尚骨骼在柔软，头骨那里包裹的大脑会受伤的。

“好吧，我的主人。”

达米安或许还没有建立那种对重种无限尊重的敬畏之心，但他并没有去反抗这个比他阶层还要高的动物，小猫收回了他的魂现，然后不再有别的要求，沉默的跟在布鲁斯身后。

* * *

这次的宴会是在英国，一个商业社交，布鲁斯把这个幼稚带回去酒店，又在带回去哥谭的酒店，他还是感觉不安，让一个奥古家的人进入哥谭已经足够让他不安了，蝙蝠侠需要打击罪犯，还要看管一个斑类的小刺客是否会去杀人，这劳心劳累，所以他认为有自制力的年龄比较轻松。

那个被他买来的幼崽每天这样躺在最豪华的房间最大的床里，他抱着枕头询问布鲁斯他有什么任务，他现在身上没有别的野兽的气味，干净过头，不安过分。

“我在附近有碰到三个中间种，他们都发现了我，打量我，或许想要在我身上标记气味。”

这应该是抱怨：“这个城市可真凌乱啊。”

确实如此，而布鲁斯也能就此回答：“他们不敢。”

如果蝙蝠侠面向所有哥谭人，那么就会包括哥谭动物。

于是这个话题就此沉默，达米安无聊的坐在布鲁斯旁边，他的确无聊，可是坐姿严肃，没有那种乖巧的听话，他又要去质疑布鲁斯：“主人，你是在观察我的能力吗，我来到这里三日了，我给你展示我的自制力了，接下来，你需要看到我别的能力吗。”

“不需要。”

布鲁斯摇摇头：“我只是想你在这边过一个生活。”

“什么生活。”

“就是一个...正常的小孩，或者动物，我想给你找一个寄养家庭，我想你自由。”

他知道这种劝说很没有力气，可是他还是希望，布鲁斯韦恩总需要做什么事情，他不能去忧虑失败的后果，负面的事情太多了，他不会应付过来的。

达米安眨眨眼睛，他的情绪依旧平静：“可我现在就是自由的，没有项圈绑住我。”

果然，什么是主观情愿，他不想对一个动物说教，一个可以在墙角撒尿来保持领域气味的小猫，这里都被达米安蹭了个遍，在摄像头里，他经常能看到对方在整个酒店里巡视领域（野心有点大），最近还在往外扩张，所有细小的动物们都被屠杀殆尽，这个幼崽连蟑螂都不想容忍。

“那么，如果我在你身上留有气味，你就不自由了。”

“为什么。”

达米安依旧不能理解，他就这样看着布鲁斯叹气，对方又要走了，这个富翁看着很忙，目前为止只来看过他8个小时，达米安想，现在多了两分钟。

“你对我不满意吗，你要驱逐我吗，你认为我不合适加入你的家族吗。”

这些话刺激了什么，布鲁斯喃喃自语：“我的家族不需要别的人。”

他不想要蝙蝠的人员再增加了，他现在每晚都能看到提姆熬夜受伤，正义是一个煎熬的过程，罗宾不应该是少年们憧憬的位置。

所以布鲁斯离开了，他自我忧伤的时候不擅长交际，达米安在房门关上之前没有追随出去，他只是说：“你会需要我的。”

***

一个来自刺客联盟小成员的警告，处理方法还無头绪，可蝙蝠侠已经接收到警局的信号，他们要捕获一整个新的地下帮派，而在他们来到之后，发现那个帮派的首领，鬼灵已经死了，他没有留下全部尸体，其中的人头不见了。（*蝙蝠侠与其子情节）

与此同时，他的蝙蝠洞里来了个小客人，对方捧着一个礼物，大摇大摆的走进来，表情嚣张又轻蔑，像是嫌弃这里蝙蝠粪肮脏的主人，又对里面先进的武器户表示满意，但这里并不只有他，罗宾也在蝙蝠洞里。

“你好，小家伙，这里可不对外开放。”

提姆西表情微笑，警惕对方，他知道那个轻种，那个被布鲁斯庇护的轻种，整个班类世界都在流传这个信息，他一开始感觉愤怒，觉得他的导师有道德污点，可在他知道达米安是刺客联盟的人之后，提姆态度转变，认为必须监管对方。

那个小家伙或许已经识别了布鲁斯的另一个身份，提姆不能掉以轻心。

“为什么，我在这里闻到很多重种的味道，你们不欢迎我这个尚未被标记的轻种吗。”

达米安说话轻佻，可却表情严肃，声线挑衅，没有半点进入自己身为弱势角色的感觉。

“你越界了。”德雷克也是重种，他能感觉对方：“看来布鲁斯没有接纳你，你不是家庭成员，所以你不能进来这里，因为这里是家族的领域。”

这句话激怒了什么，达米安开始显示怒容。或许是提姆故意的，他认为对方接近布鲁斯就是要加入族群来达到什么目的，可重种并没有标记他，看来这个轻种是要任务失败了。

于是他把礼物丢向德雷克，那是个炸弹，在里面被剥开之前，提姆却清楚的看出来，那是个人头。

“你杀人了！你杀了鬼灵！”

他当然知道那是谁！今晚蝙蝠侠的目标！这个孩子究竟是有什么目的！罗宾快速躲过爆炸，虽然受了点伤，可他的动物体格让他强大不受负担，黑豹的力量很重，或许没有猎豹那种速度，可他远比他的近亲生存能力更强，只是达米安灵巧的躲过攻击，他也有自己的装备，而抽出一把长刀。

“来吧，你可是我加入家族的垫脚石。”

达米安兴奋狂傲，但提姆没有那种打架兴致，他懒得纠正加入蝙蝠家族不是这样，也不想调侃。有人死了，他要速战速决。于是德雷克需要他重种的力量，去朝达米安施压，这是一种很可怕不人道的控制力，斑类阶级因此稳固，因为重种可以精神控制达米安，这是一种命令输入，要你从神经里执行的可怕控制。

于是达米安感觉大脑眩晕，什么在压迫他，头疼，头很痛，没有什么轻种可以反抗这样的措施，他们总会屈服，或者一直抵抗而变成一个白痴。所有的生物头颅只是一个碗，轻种在反抗那种能力时，很容易把自己豆腐那样柔软的大脑给煮熟了，动物们有研究过这种脑电波，危险又是天生的本事。

事情的确很容易接近，提姆慢慢靠近那个跪在地上近乎要臣服的动物。

“该死…对不起…”他喃喃自语，提姆真的很不喜欢用这个，即使他是重种，他也不觉得自己拥有让别人跪拜他的理由，这不是理由，这就是错误，他看过很多的轻种们因为被威胁不安而开始掉毛，用爪子划地板，神经质会出现很多自我虐待的事情，而这只是因为重种想要奴役。

因此蝙蝠侠与罗宾很少会用这种能力，他们讨厌看到对方因为阶级压迫而崩溃的臣服。

“我只是想你…想要你不要这么危险。”

他慢慢的走过去，放松压迫，达米安已经魂现出他的尾巴了，对方就只是一个猫又，如此弱小，还是个幼崽。

提姆西在想：他在干什么。

可他无法继续他的罪恶感，因为对方反击太快，在蝙蝠侠回到他的基地后，他看到了被打倒在地的罗宾。

“不！他需要治疗！”

他不再去看那个小野兽而是抱着受伤的提姆寻找管家，那个可怜的老人只是被打晕，还可以为提姆救助。

处理事情的布鲁斯要来质问动物了，达米安只骄傲的站在那里，要炫耀自己的功绩。

“如何，我击败了你的弟子，解决了你那个弱小又一无是处的敌人，我足够加入你的家族。”

“不。”黑暗骑士怒气冲冲，他的声音嘶哑可怕：“你究竟要来做什么！”

“我足够优秀！足够加入你的家族！”达米安比他更气，急急忙忙的想要展示自己：“我甚至可以抵抗阶级压制！我没有变成白痴！他也不可能洗脑我！”

“……”

这个小动物的焦虑没有撼动布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠无声的叹口气，他靠近对方，看着达米安想躲开又强迫自己站在原地的样子，接着魂现出右手。

那是狼的爪子，厚重的肉，粗糙的皮毛，看着猎杀过不少动物的血，达米安小小的头颅被这样可怕的动物器官压上去，接着，那里是满是抵抗的表情。

“说出来吧，你要做什么，你是谁。”

“我…我呃…”

猫又表情痛苦，眼睛咕噜咕噜的乱转，他感觉大脑因为压迫而迟钝，无法组织谎言，想不起来要掩盖，但他受过训练，于是这种痛苦不能摧毁他。

巨大的黑狼对对方的不配合感觉心累：“我如果再增加压力，你的大脑会爆炸的。”

“bo……m，这…样…？”

他竟然还能开玩笑，明明眼泪流出来了，口水也是，达米安的表情很扭曲，他快要不知道自己是谁了。

“说吧，或许我早就猜到的事情，达米安，我跟你相处这段时间我就知道你需要逼迫，你只是需要一个限度，这样你就会屈服了。”（*不义联盟里布鲁斯在阿福面前对打达米安让他屈服的剧情）

没有轻种能够为抗重种，布鲁斯悲哀的清楚这个，他看着那个小幼崽跌倒失禁，嘴巴断断续续的说出情报：

“我只是…要加入你们…要摧毁你们…或…或者…母亲说…我要我的…位置。”

“什么位置，你是谁。”

这个问话让达米安痛苦不堪，他那副痴呆的样子开始扭曲，然后流泪，要抵抗这种要求，可大脑的强迫还是让他嘴巴张开——

“我…我是阿尔古的王子！……恶魔首领之孙！塔莉亚之子！……”

这让布鲁斯依旧表情平静。

“…我…我还是…”

对方的爪子在地上乱划，而布鲁斯却温柔的询问：“你是谁。”

“我…我是…我是…蝙蝠侠之子……”

大家都知道这个事实了，布鲁斯也是，他早就闻出来了，对方的身上有他的味道。只是不想面对，被揭露出来也毫无感觉，他还没有想要当个父亲，这不在他的计划之内。所以他一直在逃避：

可达米安并没有解开崩溃，他依旧如此痛苦：“可我却是一个轻种……”

他声音加快，尖锐又可怕：“我不在拉斯的稳定继承人列表里，我需要我的位置，我不能抵抗控制，我只是一个为你们伟大重种生育的，可悲的，无反抗的轻种…我是一只猫又。”

达米安说，他暴露了自己的自卑，开始失魂落魄了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

======================================

听说家里多了一个麻烦的客人，夜翼便从布鲁徳海文回来帮忙，因为罗宾受伤，阿福也是，而且布鲁斯有些不知道怎么办。

“我是不是该值得庆幸。”迪克跟提姆闲聊：“因为那个阿尔古的幼崽是布鲁斯的儿子，所以他们不能近亲相奸。”

同为斑类，迪克知道那些动物们毫无伦理的生活，有些重种为了繁育不择手段，他看过不少性征还未成熟就被养起来的轻种。

“然后他会看上你，跟你交配，好让他能够进入族群。”

提姆说，他对达米安想要融入的疯狂觉得可怕，对方似乎有点无路可走的无所畏惧，他不清楚刺客联盟的事情，可是有些动物需要族群，只是布鲁斯不太同意，那么他自然也不会觉得达米安能够加入。他觉得一个蝙蝠侠的儿子对他来说是威胁，他成为罗宾可不是因为他也是动物的原因。归根到底他们这个家族比较像人类。

“我有情报，塔利亚跟你一样也是狮子，而她跟布鲁斯竟然生下一只猫又，或许他会更愿意跟你在一起因为你们都是猫科动物。”

罗宾更加解释原因，让他那段话听起来不像一个玩笑，迪克脸色变了。

“我不要，我不会对一个小孩下手，好恶心。”

“我也不会需要你们这些没用的蠢货！”

有个声音加入他们的聊天，达米安回来了，他看起来很狼狈，身上有伤口，也有别的动物的味道，他看上去好像是跟麋鹿搏斗了一场，身上尽是森林的味道。

“别把我想得这么低级！我看上的只有父亲的血统！”

小猫因为情绪激动而声音有点嘶嘶作响：“我们在一起会生育出血缘纯度更高的重种！近亲交配依旧有成功案例！”

“我的天！”夜翼惊讶了：“刺客联盟有做这方面的研究吗！”

或许他不知道贵族之间私下的事情，但是按照遗传因素，近亲繁殖是很难成功的。

“不行，不能，你不要痴心妄想。”

蝙蝠侠在他背后说：“但你今天没有伤害别人，这是很好的表现。”

“你的仁慈之心简直就是败笔。”

达米安不满：“而且我知道什么是致死什么是致残，我是专业的刺客。”（*起源达米安）

“是的，小刺客，你这段时间愿意帮助我，我很感谢。”

布鲁斯干巴巴的说，但是这却对达米安好像很有效，他的动物过激反应减少了很多，小猫一言不发的离开了。

迪克格雷森惊讶的看着这个：“布鲁斯，你被折腾得很厉害吧。”

蝙蝠侠竟然摸索出平易近人的方法，他的儿子真实厉害角色。

“我不知道怎么对待他。”

布鲁斯叹了口气：“他不能再回去刺客联盟，拉斯会把他送给别人当成繁殖工具……而他留在这里很麻烦…”

对方或许还小，但是主见意识太过强烈，布鲁斯有些无从下手。对方似乎不会在乎别人对他的厌恶情绪，而是自顾自的做自己的事情，他不会因为他的烦恼，或者提姆的埋怨而被影响，只是朝着加入家族这个目标而努力。

那么，他的这边蝙蝠族群有什么荣耀吗。我只有哥谭，布鲁斯想，他只觉得这是个无穷无尽的诅咒而已。

而且，如果让那名刺客加入族群，那么他要在什么位置？时间有限，他不能一直都照顾一个小孩，对方既不能捕猎，也不能胜任警备，又不肯当一个被保护在中心的幼崽，他想要担任繁殖的位置，但是这绝不可能也太恶心。

麻烦，塔利亚制造的麻烦，塔利亚——布鲁斯开始意识到什么了。

“我的注意力被转移了！塔利亚想要做什么！”（*蝙蝠侠与其子情节）

他严肃的对迪克跟提姆说，而后者们都很快意识到其中的关联性。

于是作为义警们，蝙蝠侠与夜翼去调查那些推理的蛛丝马迹，罗宾作为伤员，他则戒备来自阿尔古的斑类。被禁足的达米安不屑的看着提姆，他总是什么都看不起。

而到了晚上，达米安潜入了布鲁斯的房间。对方看上去完全没有在休息，只是冷漠的看了达米安一眼，饮用凉水。

“你想要做什么？”

布鲁斯问：“我不打算再对你进行控制行为。”

“跟你同床共枕。”

达米安说：“我就是为此而过来。”

“你在说谎，达米安，或许你很擅长谎言，但是我的直觉能觉得你在说谎。”

韦恩感觉到困了：“所以我也不想有个杀手躺在我身边。”

达米安看起来有些犹豫，他看起来很想动手，又畏缩布鲁斯的威严，只是布鲁斯则变得微微放松，他看着达米安，眼中有些怜悯。

“我知道大部分的动物都需要母兽照顾，我猜塔利亚没有怎么照顾过你吧，按照现在的推算，你还是需要呆在巢里的年纪，所以，你想要依偎我吗？”

“我能独立。”

达米安皱眉，拒绝了这个可怜。他没有觉得自己有什么问题，可是又自己养了一个红色的大宠物，达米安喜欢趴在歌利亚毛茸茸的身上，他没有深究过原因。

“是的，你能独立，所以我们都不能互相解除戒备，我一点都不能信任你，因此你的举动完全没必要。”

布鲁斯下逐客令了，但是达米安还要努力。

“如果我能为你提供母亲的情报，而以此换取我的信任呢。”

“这是合理的事情，可是我拒绝。”

布鲁斯看着对方，他的眼睛开始趋向一头狼，这名父亲魂显出动物的真实模样，一头近乎两米的巨大灰狼，他躺在他的床上休息，达米安灰溜溜的走了。

第二天，他要被那个最开始的养子带走。

“我拒绝这种交换！”达米安咆哮：“那头重种不值得我跟随！”

“我也不想接下这个任务，但是你的母亲更加危险。”

迪克格雷森说，提姆已经恢复差不多了，蝙蝠侠与罗宾能够去解决塔利亚即将要带来的麻烦，他则为族群尽心尽力的解决另一个麻烦，那个男孩在这里太过诡异，他甚至会去伤害阿福。

于是格雷森选择简单粗暴，他打败了达米安，让对方轻微骨折而且皮肤流血，达米安咬着被打掉的乳牙不说话，他被迫要去布鲁德海文，一场重种之间的轻种交易，难过得要死。

“往好的方面想，如果你想要加入家族，或许取得我的信任是个不错的选择，我起码还算人缘不错。”

迪克说：“我甚至还能让你开蝙蝠车，我在那边的秘密基地也有藏了一辆。”

达米安的不甘愿消除了一点点。

tbc


End file.
